neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Queen Amy/Danganronpa Mint
Prologue *Remaining Students: 16 **Mo, Glenn, Chewy, RBW, Jack, Geo, Art, Dark, Amy, Mint, Joy, Booty, Wii, Winx, Gogo, Katie RBW wakes up in a mysterious classroom feeling disoriented and woozy. Believing that he's been kidnapped, RBW lashes out at Chewy when he emerges from a locker towards the back of the classroom. However, RBW calms down once he comes to the realisation that Chewy is in the same boat as him. RBW introduces himself as the Ultimate Blogger and as it turns out Chewy is a huge fan of his work. Chewy however is unable to remember his talent and RBW (who has an overreactive imagination) concludes that he's been mindwiped by their kidnappers. The boys begin to bond and they leave the classroom to discover that the place they've been trapped in is blooming with grass - therefore has probably been abandoned for several years. There's a square patch of open grassy space which leads into a hallway where there's a door decorated with screenshots of RBW's blogs. Five creepily cute teddy bears appear claiming that this is the research room of the Ultimate Blogger...but it's not open yet. Chewy realises that they're in a school. By a mysterious copper dragon statue is Dark who is deep in thought wondering why something so odd resides within a school. He introduces himself as the Ultimate Gamer and gets off to a good foot with both of the boys. They go down a staircase decorated with out of place bright colourful wallpaper and into hallway 1F and they meet Mint whom introduces herself as the Ultimate Promoter. RBW & Chewy dislike Mint as she spends the entirety of her introduction ranting about a fellow student whom she's dubbed "BITCH MO!" Inside the school storage room they find Mo sulking as he recalls how he was bullied in elementary school. He moans about how he's always the butt of everyone's jokes. Then his personality changes as he goes on to talk about how amazing he is and claims he doesn't be deserve to be everybody's butt monkey. Chewy concludes that Mo is the Ultimate Ego. The reason his ego is so inflated is because he's a big shot business man. Due to being ridiculed so much at school he became absolutely obsessed with succeeding at life...and he has. Opposite the storage room is the dining hall where Gogo is telling Winx & Katie about the band she's in. Gogo's the Ultimate Musician and her fast friends Winx and Katie proclaim themselves to be her groupies. Winx is the Ultimate Fangirl as she's obsessed with several anime characters and Japanese video games. Her acute knowledge of Japanese pop culture earned her her title. Katie is the ultimate journalist and has been making notes about Gogo as she plans to write an article about small town bands. After several lefts and rights, at the opposite end of the hall RBW & Chewy find another classroom so they enter it only to find Amy & Joy having an argument inside of it. RBW breaks up the argument and scolds Amy for making Joy cry. Joy gets herself together and reveals herself to be the Ultimate Actress. RBW fan girls over Joy's movies as he's seen all of them. Upset that the attention isn't off of her Amy introduces herself as the Ultimate Con Artist. She used to be a prostitute but became increasingly triggered when bitches didn't have her money so she decided steal it from them - using scams. The boys exit the classroom hoping the girls won't kill each other and head down a flight of stairs to the basement level of the school. They go into the game room and meet Glenn who is the Ultimate Tea Spiller. When neither RBW nor Chewy recognise tea spilling as an actual talent Glenn gets frustrated and spills the tea that the school is a prison and tells them to look outside. Connected to the game room is an AV room that the boys briefly examine. RBW find she DVD's of all of Joy's movies and he rejoices. Also on the basement floor is the library where Booty is found. Booty bluntly says she's the Queen of Memes before proceeding to drag both RBW & Chewy. Sassy, Booty storms out. Back on floor 1F the boys find an atrium leading to the North, East, South and West wings of the school. The entrance to the school blocks the south wing and thinking they'll escape through here, RBW & Chewy race out only to find a huge dome surrounding the school and its grounds. Hanging out near the dorms is Jack who writes furiously into a black notepad. He makes RBW & Chewy promise they won't be horrified before he reveals he's the Ultimate Murder Planner. He said hired by criminals to plan the perfect crime for them. RBW & Chewy are disgusted and Jack gives a speech about how has to provide for people he cares about and he isn't a murderer in any way. Inside the dorms they find everyone has a room with a nameplate on it. Boys on the left girls on the right. Art is hanging out inside inside the dorm. He is very friendly and immediately likes RBW & Chewy. His talent is the Ultimate Horror Novellist. The outside area of the school is quite large, Chewy notes as he and RBW introduce themselves to the super friendly Wii who isn't the Ultimate Artist. It turns out she drew the concept art for RBW's favourite cartoon Steven Universe. Wii confuses the boys by quoting Avril Lavigne whom she's a huge fan of. Wii get some super depressed when RBW claims that Avril's no longer famous and her fifteen minutes are up. In a smaller enclosed garden area complete with a water fountain and blooming flowers, is Geo eating popcorn. He's the Ultimate Survjvalist and claims to know every horror convention and cliche in the book as he watches a lot of gothic TV. Geo then says he's honored to be attending school with his idol Art as he adores his book series Total Drama Horror. Then, the 5 teddy bears from early announce via the surveillance cameras that everyone is to gather at the gym. Whilst walking back into the school, RBW & Chewy realise it's still be being built and the Monocubs arrive and confirm that the school was made specifically for there killing game. Chewy is shocked to hear the term and the flustered Monocubs claimed they read to much of the script before vanishing. In the gym, s monochrome black and white teddy bear appears. It's named Monokuma and it's the headmaster of the Gifted Inmates Academy. Monokuma announces that nobody will be permitted to leave the school unless they murder a fellow student and then get away with it by surviving the class trial. He reveals that the stakes during the crazy to the max class trial are exceptionally high as should the innocent students choose the wrong culprit they'll all be executed. But select the right culprit and only the blackened will receive and mind numbing execution. Shocked, everyone realises that Monokuma and his twisted children aren't the enemy but the real enemy is each other. RBW sweats nervously as he watches his friends all glaring at each other with piercing stares. Chapter One Everyone is on edge pondering Monokuma's words. Mint accuses Mo of being the mastermind and Amy accuses Joy. RBW tells everyone's that it'd be a good use of their time to look through the Monopads that were handed out earlier. Each persons Monopad contains information about them and the school rules. Geo then reveals that he found a manhole in the boiler room where they could escape from. Everyone heads outside to the boiler room and fueled with rage after an insult from Joy, Amy rips off the manhole cover. Inside is a dark tunnel that everyone attempts to exit through but unfortunately they're unable to. All of the prisoners are full of despair but RBW gives a speech about hope and everyone feels better. The Monocubs arrive and tease the group and although most hate the Monocubs, Mint praises them as she thinks they're cute. Chewy says everyone should just go to bed and call it a night. The next morning, RBW awakens to a knock on his door. It's Chewy!! Chewy reminds RBW that everyone is meeting in the dining hall. So they go to the dining hall where they all discuss fighting back against Monokuma but the Monocubs arrive and warn them against it. Fired up Mint says she'll take on Monokuma now so he appears but Monokuma is suddenly crushed by a huge robotic death machine. The Monocubs - minus Monodam - say that that robot is one of the Exisal used for special occasions when students need to be punished. The Monocubs are crushed and depressed so they leave to plan the funeral. RBW heads back to his room and decides to hang out with Amy in her research lab. She teaches him some classic pole dancing moves!! However, he hears that Chewy and Glenn are arguing in the cafeteria so he heads there to find Glenn upsetting Chewy by teaspilling that his talent will most likely be important to the plot. RBW goes to bed and heads to the cafeteria again as usual. Morning comes and Amy, Mint & Joy reveal they're hosting a party tomorrow evening to lift everyone's spirits. Amy will be working on entertainment, Mint on food and Joy on decoration. Chewy builds a stage in the gym for Amy to perform on. RBW congratulates Chewy on his stage before going to bed for the night. The next day Amy hands out flyers for the party and gets everyone hyped. Meanwhile, Booty finds a weapons cache and finds several technological weapons. The party begins but a fire breaks out. Wii goes to grab a fire extinguisher from the storage room. She takes a while so Chewy, RBW & Gogo check on her but find her dead... The investigation uncovers several truth bullets: '-Broken Crossbrow: A futuristic looking crossbow is broken on the floor of the storage room. '-Shotput Fragments: Fragments from a broken shot put are scattered on the floor of the storage room. '-Teatowel: On the storage room floor lies a tea towel. '-Amy's Testimony: Amy strongly denies starting the fire. She claims she was up on stage and suddenly smelt smoke before she noticed a fire burning. '-Monokuma File 1: The time of death is 8:03 after the party started. The cause of death is a wound in the heart. '-Everyone's alibi: Everybody was in the gym when Wii died, except Mo & Joy. '-Snapped Rope: By the storage room door is a snapped rope. '-Plunger: A plunger is stuck to the storage room wall above the door. '-Joy's Theory: Joy claims the real crime scene was the bathroom and the murder weapon was the plunger. '-Mo's dissaparance: At 7:54 Mo left the gym and didn't return. '-Joy's dissapearance: Joy left the gym at 7:57 and returned at 8:07 once the investigation had just begun. '-School Rules: Jack believes Amy, Mint and Joy are all accomplices in the crime but RBW swears that there's something in the school rules that contradicts this.' After the investigation all of the living students meet at the Altar of Jugement before embarking onto the elevator that takes them to the trial room. Monokuma - who is supposed to be dead - is waiting in the trial room. The Monocubs are ecstatic except Monotarou who knows that he isn't but running the killing game anymore as he had been in his fathers absence. The trial where lies will expose the truth begins... Class Trial 1 (italics represent RBW's thoughts) Monokuma: First, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. So your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out whodunit then only the blackened shall receive punishment, but if you pick the wrong one...then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and the one that deceived you all will earn the right to graduate from this academy! Failure to vote for a culprit will also result in death. Jack: And so it begins! Ah, the familiar smell of a courtroom! Booty: You're seriously creepy! Geo: You're right he is! But that doesn't necessarily make him the killer. Amy: His talent really says it all. Joy: Shut your mouth Amy! You're the one who started the damn fire! Amy: Joy, don't embarrass yourself. RBW: Breed peace not war. Art: Haha! Getting philosophical I see. Mo: Guys I'm not the culprit okay. Chewy: Ah! Mo when did you arrive. Mint: BITCH MO is definitely the killer. He's been gone since before the murder and hasn't showed up until now which means he has no alibi. Mo: S-Stop trying to back me into a corner. Winx: I can't believe that this happened to Wii. Gogo: I'll avenge her! Which one of you bastards killed my avocado loving goddess! Jack: Hmmm. I wonder who it was. Gogo: Own up to your crimes don't be a coward. RBW: The killer would've owned up the minute the body was found if they weren't gonna use it as a ticket out of here. Glenn: It's no use begging the killer to come forward. RBW: We have to expose the killers lies! Katie: If we just keep everyone talking for long enough somebody's bound to slip up. Gogo: In every truth is a contradiction. Art: You guys are deep. Did you think of these quotes yourselves or did you find them on tumblr? Chewy: Let's go around in a circle and each day who we think the killer is. Mint: It's obviously BITCH MO! Mo: Of course you'd say that. But most people who know me on an intellectual level know is never dirty my hands with something as gruesome as murder. Mint: Lies! Chewy: Mint instead of already deciding on who you want to be the killer, try opening your mind a little and viewing all of the possibilities. Mint: There's only one possibility of this case. BITCH MO IS THE KILLER. RBW: Anyone else got any theories? Jack: Yes. As a matter of fact I do... '''NONSTOP DEBATE START' Evidence: Monokuma File 1, Joy's Disappearance, School Rules, Mo's Disappearance. Chewy: Share your theory with us Jack! Jack: Okay then I will. I believe that the party was started with the intention of being a venue for murder. Mint: BITCH MO SUGGESTED THE PARTY! Booty: No he didn't. Don't make up your own truths moron!! Jack: The people who decided to throw the party were Amy, Mint & Joy! Chewy: Soo you think that they're the killers. Jack: The three of them are accomplices. You can't prove me wrong Solution: School Rules - can't prove me wrong RBW: No, that's wrong! BREAK RBW: There's no way that the three of them are working together. Monotarou: Duh you fool! Monofanni: Jack made a mistake. Don't be mean Monotarou! You're such a bastard! Monosuke: Jack's being ignorant, bastard! Monokid: It was fucking clearly written for everyone's eyes to see in the fucking rules bastard. Monofanni: Maybe he has bad eyesight bastards! Monotarou: Do you love Jack more than daddy?! Monofanni: Uwaah! N-No! Monokuma: ... Chewy: Are RBW & I seriously the only ones who read the school rules. Geo: No, I read them. In the case of an accomplice only the party that actually did the killing will get to graduate. Jack: I see so then one person wouldn't benefit at all! Joy: That's why your theories wrong prick! I wouldn't become an accomplice in a murder that didn't have any personal gain for me. Amy: You really are a selfish cow! Joy: Go suck some dick! Amy: Gladly☺️�� Jack: Hmm! Could I ask a question. Booty: It's not like this is a real trial you don't even have to ask just speak! Glenn: Are you gonna spill some tea? Maybe you need a coaster honey?? Jack: What about in the case of two accomplices. Does the rule change or remain the same? RBW: Hmm I remember reading about this in my Monopad Ah! One is the maximum accomplice number. Booty: So then if Mint, Amy & Joy were all in cahoots they'd be wiped out by the Exisal. Monokuma: Precisely. Right on the money. Booty: But that doesn't mean that all of them are in the clear. Mo: Joy's very suspicious. Joy: Mo, so are you!! Chewy: Joy tell us why you left the party! And where you went and most importantly did anybody see you?! Joy: U-Um! Glenn: She's stuttering! Gogo: She can't even get her story straight. She's definitely the killer! Katie: What did Winx ever do to you Joy. She was so sweet kind and innocent. Joy: You all seriously think I killed her RBW: I'm sorry Joy but to believe you first I must doubt you. Joy: R-RBW not you to. Amy: She's trying to garner sympathy from all of you guys don't fall for it. Katie: Amy's right. After all Joy is the Ultimate Actress. She basically has a degree in being fake. Joy: If you guys vote for me! Just know that we're all going to die. Chewy: I find the fact that you're unable to even explain where you went hard to swallow. Joy: I'm embarrassed! Mint: Oh god! There's a stench emanating from Joy. Booty: It's probably the stench of Wii's blood. Gogo: Joy you fucking monster! Katie: Hang on it doesn't smell like blood Gogo. It smells like shit!! Geo: W-What?! Mint: What the hell is going on here?! Joy: ... RBW From here it's not hard to piece together where Joy went and the events that took place afterwards NONSTOP DEBATE START Evidence: Joy's Testimony, Mo's Disappearance, Joy's Disappearance & Tea towel Chewy: Where did Joy go? Mint: I think it's pretty obvious. into the toilet Geo: Yeah she must've gotten the shits Jack: How vulgar. Booty: Geo you disgust me! Chewy: That's the simple explanation but I don't think it's really the case at all. Joy: Chewy's right it's something completely different. Glenn: She said in a suspicious tone. Joy: Focus on Mo for fucks sake!! Mo: Stop trying to make me your butt monkey! Katie: Guys don't try and shift blame. Let's debate like adults. Solution: Joy's Testimony - really the case at all RBW: No, that's wrong!! BREAK RBW: Joy says that Wii was murdered inside of the bathroom with the plunger we found in the storage room. Jack: Then because Joy went to the bathroom that makes her the killer. Mint: Aha, she must've impaled her with the plunger and moved her body to the storage room. Jack: I knew Joy was involved somehow. Amy: Her smiles shady you can totes tell when the bitch is up to something. Katie: Joy you're an awful person Gogo: How could you take Wii from us? Chewy: Um guys I don't think that Wii was impaled with the plunger. RBW: It seems implausible Amy: GROW SOME PUBES LOSER BREAK Amy: None of us should listen to your argument man child. RBW: A-Amy what's gotten into you? Amy: Why are you trying to lead us astray?! RBW: I'm not. I love this group and I need us to survive this. Amy: Hmmph!! CROSS-SWORD Joy's Testimony, MO's Dissapearance & Plunger Amy: Joy must be the killer. :Amy: Her testimony proves she went to the bathroom. Amy: If Wii was killed in the bathroom then... :Amy: The only thing she could've been impaled on is the plunger right? ADVANCE RBW: We don't know Joy's testimony is true. RBW: She could be lying for all we know. RBW: And besides... Amy: No way is Joy lying. :Amy: We can all smell her shit Amy: So of course she's the most logical one of us to have gone to the toilet. :Amy: And inside that toilet is where she stabbed Wii. Amy: Bitchy right? Solution: Mo's Dissapearance - smell her shit RBW: I'll cut through those words!!! BREAK RBW: The very fact that we can smell Koy's shit proves that she probably did go to the toilet... Amy: So I'm right. RBW: But she didn't get in! Chewy: That's right because somebody was in there and Joy unfortunately couldn't help going in her pants. Joy: I am so ashamed. Geo: Why couldn't Joy get into the toilet? Booty: Because Mo was blowing liquid fire out of his bowels in there. Mo: Uh oh! I guess it's out. I had bad diaries and was in the toilet. Joy: So then the noises I heard was simply Mo struggling with his diarhea. RBW: Looks like it. Jack: So then can we cross Joy & Mo off the suspect list? Art: Yeah. But guys now we have no leads. We have no suspect at all. Booty: Maybe it's time we go about this trial in a more structured way Katie: We're just kids! We don't know what we're doing! Gogo: I have to find the killer for Wii's sake so somebody suggest what we should discuss. Winx: None of us are qualified to do this we aren't detectives. Chewy: The rules of this game are incredibly unfair but these are the cards we've been dealt. We have to make it work. Winx: Ok. I have something to discuss. Why did Mo never leave the bathroom. Mint: Because BITCH MO was struggling with his bitch diarhea. Mo: Actually I was trapped inside of the bathroom. Booty: Huh? You were trapped! Winx: Just as I thought. Because at night time, from 8:00 the doors to the bathroom and cafeteria lock. Mo: So then that's why I was locked inside. I'd worked myself into a frenzy I was super scared. Joy: Anyway so me and Mo are definitely in the clear now? RBW: 100% (This is Amy I cba to finish Thisbe long ass trial so let's just skip to the climax interference so u guys can see how the killer pulled off his shit.) Climax Interference: Mint, Amy & Joy decided to throw a party an so everyone was excited. The culprit lended themsleves to build the stage. The night before the party Monotarou hoping to impress his daddy planted the idea into the killer's head that a murder would occur at the party. The following morning Geo found a weapons cache and told everyone. After everybody left, the culprit took a crossbow. The special feature of this crossbow is that it can Ben programmed to shoot via sounds or trigger words. Utilising this the killer took a plunger from the toilet and stuck it to the storage room wall above the door and tied the crossbow to it with a rope. Then they tied a rope from the doorframe to the door hinge so it couldn't close and programmed the crossbow to fire upon the close of the storage room door. Then they grabbed a glass shotput and covered it with a teatowel before placing it with the flaps down so it wouldn't comes loose. The killer had an excuse to be in the gym due to building the stage so they simply took some matches from the kitchen and purposely left a floorboard on the stage loose and hid the matches inside the actual stage itself. So once the party began the culprit simply took the matches from under the loose floorboard of the stage and lit several before refitting the loose floorboard. This was before the curtain rose and the killer used the guise of putting the finishing touches on the stage. Am you began performing but a fire suddenly broke out. The killer hadn't selected his victim and it was simply Wii's bad luck that she ran to get a fire extinguisher from the storage room. She ran in causing the rope tied to the door hinge and frame snapped, the door slammed shut and Wii was shot through the heart by an arrow. The culprit and I ran to see what wasn't taking so long but the culprit ran faster than me so they therefore had time to untie the crossbow and break it with the covered shotput. Then bin the arrow before I and Mint ran in and discovered the body! The one who didn't all of this is my best friend...Chewy Category:Blog posts